As optical communication networks continue to grow to support the never-ending need for bandwidth (internet, cable TV, telephony services, etc.), optical connections, which allow safe, reliable and easily configurable terminations of these systems, sub-systems, and devices, will grow as well. Optical connectors, which come in a variety of single-fiber and multi-fiber configurations typically consist of a doped silica optical fiber, a ceramic or plastic ferrule, cable interfacing crimps, a spring-loaded inner body, and an intermateable outer housing. The manufacturing process of optical connectors typically consists of 8-15 steps generalized as: Fiber and Cable Preparation, Epoxy and Cure, Cleave and Denub, Epoxy Removal, Polish, and others.
U.S. Pat. Nos. 5,421,928, 5,480,344 and 6,632,026 disclose some of the listed above steps related to the manufacture of optical connectors.
Arguably, the most performance-critical step in the manufacture of optical connectors lies in the geometry formation process (Cleaving through Polish). These steps greatly influence the fiber's physical contact between adjoining optical connectors and ultimately determine a connector's ability to transmit (optical signal power coupling loss) and reflect the transmission signal.
Polishing is a multi step process where the end-face of the ferrule and the fiber are gradually worked and reshaped using different grade polishing materials until the desired radius, angle, flatness and surface quality (roughness) is achieved. The number of polishing steps is connector dependent, ranging from 3 or 4 steps for simplex connectors, to 5 or 6 steps in multi-fiber connectors. Unfortunately, in today's optical connector manufacturing environment, there are no industry standards and conventional processing protocols (6-sigma, SPC, etc.) are rarely deployed. Many of the manufacturing processes are inherently unstable due to variabilities in operators and training and manufacturing tools. Furthermore, the consumable costs associated with polishing can contribute as much as 15% to the overall manufacturing costs.
In an effort to reduce manufacturing cycle time, reduce manufacturing complexity, and, ultimately remove manufacturing costs while improving the performance of optical connectors, it is highly desirable to consolidate process steps, where possible, and reduce the number of steps required for polishing a connector.